


Protector

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff and Angst, Humans vs. Werewolves, Kinda, M/M, Original Character(s), Will add more tags as I go, Wolf Pack, peace but not really peace you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Humans and werewolves have always co-existed - it's how things always were. The rule has always been the same to enable the two kinds to live in peace: Amounting fights based on species superiority were never allowed. Those that killed in that anger were punished.On top of that, humans and werewolves were to be friends, never lovers. Because of that rule, everyone was either a human or a werewolf, never both, and they all lived in peace. Then Xu Minghao was born, who was born as the first werewolf-human hybrid, the first and only one of his kind. It was a dangerous combination. Every wolf pack wants their hands on him, making him a vulnerable target. Now that he's seventeen, they only want him more, now that he's reaching the age in which he will be able to reach his highest potential power.He needed a hero, a protector. As if fate intended it, Kim Mingyu walked into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was inspired because I really like supernatural stuff and listened to a bunch of music that lead to this. Plus I've noticed there aren't many GyuHao fics and since I am GyuHao trash so I decided to write one.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like a prologue-ish type thing. It starts with Minghao as a 12 year old. It also starts off as third-person and switches to first person.

Minghao ran as his mother dragged him behind her. She tightly gripped his hand, not allowing him to be released from her grip.

He didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that he and his mom were going to go shopping for food. They didn't even make it into the store when his mother realized that a werewolf had been following them. It wasn't much longer until the werewolf had started to chase after them.

They started to run.

His mother suddenly stopped. She frantically looked around. She gasped then turned around and bent down to look at her son. 

"Run Minghao! Run!" 

The twelve-year-old quickly shook his head, not wanting to leave his mother behind. 

"You have to run! You can't let them get you!" 

"But mom-"

"Please run Minghao! Run!" 

And with that, his mother pushed him out of the way and onto the ground just as the werewolf ran in and pounced on his mother. Minghao called out for her but it proved to be useless as the wolf dug into her, eating her insides out. Minghao screamed, watching the mysterious wolf kill his mother. 

And suddenly, she laid limp. The wolf climbed off of his mother and slowly stepped towards Minghao while he crawled back. 

The wolf growled, but Minghao also heard a voice in his head. 

_"My my my... so this is the rare creature every pack is talking about."_

Minghao crawled back into a tree. He was trapped between the tree and the giant wolf that was now hovering over him.

_"I didn't expect you to be so... cute. Maybe when you're older, I'll mate you as my own."_

" W-What? P-Please d-don't-"

_"Oh I'm going to. Don't worry, I think you'll very much enjoy being my mate. I think it'll work very well: we get the hybrid, you grow up in our pack, and become my mate when you come of age. Image the power we would have if we had you."_

"W-What do you mean?" Minghao asked, scared. 

The wolf's eyes seemed to widen for a second before going to his narrowing eyes.

_"Mommy and daddy really didn't tell you hm? I'm not surprised, probably to protect their 'special snowflake',"_ the wolf scowled,  _now, you're going to come with me, and live in my pack."_  

"B-But I don't want to be with you. J-Just please let me go. I never wanted any of this." 

The wolf seemed to smirk. 

_"Sorry... that's not happening. Your parents should've thought of that before they decided to... **hook** up."_  

Before the wolf could do much more, a growl came out of nowhere, and a midnight black wolf jumped out of the darkness of the forest.

The black wolf growled then pounced on the gray wolf that had attacked him. They continued to fight for control while Minghao watched in fear. He moved back with his hands resting on the forest floor. It was too much for his maturing mind to handle. 

He blacked out.

___

Minghao slowly woke up. He stirred then groaned while he slowly opened his eyes. He saw his father sitting in a chair next to his bed. He had a cup of tea in his hand. 

"Here, drink," his father said. 

Minghao nodded. He sat up in his bed and took the cup; he held it in his own hands. He took small sips, realizing the tea was helping him feel better. When he finished, he set the cup on the nightstand. 

"He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" His dad asked, looking over Minghao.

"No... I'm fine. Mom... Mom stepped in before... before she...," Minghao hesitated, finding himself able to say the words. 

"I know... we'll have a funeral for her and give her a proper send-off," his dad replied.

"Mom's dead?" Minghao asked, his voice breaking.

His dad sighed.

"She died trying to save you." 

"Save me from what?" Minghao asked, trying to hold back tears, "What's happening dad?" 

His dad sighed. 

"I'm going to tell you something your mother and I should've told you a long time ago, so I need you to take this seriously Minghao. It puts you in danger once you know, so you can't take this lightly, okay?"

Minghao nodded.

"Okay. Well... your mom and I met in college. We talked and got along easily. One thing led to another... and she found out she was pregnant with you. Secrets spilled. I told her I was the upcoming alpha for the Delta pack, and she admit she was just a normal, human college student. Even through the lies, we decided to get married, have you, and raise you as our son," his dad explained. 

Minghao's eyes widened. 

"You're a wolf?" 

His dad nodded.

"Alpha of the Delta pack."

"And mom was just a human?" 

His dad nodded again. 

"So that makes me..." 

"A hybrid of us both: half-human half-werewolf." 

Minghao's eyes widened as he gripped the sheets of his bed.

"I'm both? You and mom always told me that you're either one or the other, never both." 

"Yeah... but this time... we broke the rules. You are both," his dad replied, "Your mother and I hid it from you in hope it would hide your scent, but I guess the older you got the stronger your scent got."

"Scent?" 

"Yes, son. You have a scent, since you are half werewolf. You have your own unique scent, and so does every other werewolf. It's how packs find each other when we hunt, when it's dark, or both. What's different about you is that you are also like your mother, so you also have the scent of a human. You smell different to every werewolf because you have the scent of a human and a wolf. You'll attract them easier. It makes your scent stronger, because of that," his dad said. 

"Oh...," Minghao faltered, "Do the wolves want to kill me dad? Is that why mom died?"

"No... they want... they want to take you away from me, and all of your friends," his dad replied. 

"Why?" Minghao asked.

His dad seemed to freeze. 

"It's... It's complicated son. I'll explain it to one day when you're old enough to understand." 

Minghao nodded.

"Does that mean I can change like the wolves too dad?" Minghao then asked. 

"Yes Minghao, but not for awhile..."

"Why?"

"It's another complicated subject Minghao. I'll tell you when the day gets closer. I don't want you to know too much until you're at age," his dad told him. 

"Why won't you tell me?" Minghao asked.

"Because you're special Minghao. Knowing why you can't shift into a wolf and what you're capable of will only put you in more danger. Not knowing will keep you alive. You can't know because you have power you don't even know is there. If you know, it'll be easier for others to take you and utilize your power for their own wants, and most of those wants aren't good ones. You are different from every other human and wolf. You're not one or the other like everyone else. You're both," his dad replied. 

"I'm not one or the other," Minghao whispered to himself. 

"You're special Minghao, your mother and I always believed that, but it also makes you a vulnerable target. So never let your guard down. Never trust anyone you don't know. Never walk anywhere by yourself. Walk with your friends, always. Always be careful... okay?" 

Minghao nodded. 

"Okay dad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue-ish chapter! I hope you liked it! Feedback, comments, compliments, kudos are appreciated! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee first real chapter. Sorry this took so long I literally could not think of a good way to start this. And sorry because this is also a shitty first chapter but it will get better, promise. 
> 
> Enjoy! (:

**Minghao.**

I shot up from my bed, quickly breathing. I looked around and saw that I was in my bed in my room. I looked around and saw my dresser, laptop, and many of my other possessions lay around my room. My familiar, tan bedroom walls surrounded me. I looked to the window and saw the light streaming through the window. 

I sighed in relief. 

It was just a dream.

Or was it?

Even though I was in the safety and comfort of my room, I couldn't escape the nightmare. It came back to haunt me many nights. I would watch my mother be killed in front of me. She died telling him to run, telling him to escape when I could. It wasn't until last year that I realized she really did die trying to save me. Of course, I didn't really understand it when I was twelve. I didn't even understand it when it was happening.

It's also when I learned the truth about myself and who I really was. 

I was a hybrid: half-human half-werewolf, the first and only one of my kind. 

It made sense on why I could only connect with the other wolves at my school. The fact that my best friend is a werewolf is a prime example of that.

Not much has happened since I found out who I was.

My werewolf side has been suppressed. Dad has golden eyes as a wolf, so it was safe to assume that I would have the same after I could transform; I haven't even been able to transform or see what I looked like with the golden eyes.

I couldn't say much about my scent. Werewolves had the ability to smell scents of other wolves, and I wasn't able to do either. Apparently, my scent had been hidden better since I knew of my real identity, which was good. My dad said that, since I went to a school with other humans and werewolves, my scent was mixed in with everyone else's, which made it easier for me to hide and _not_ get kidnapped. 

No one knew who I really was except for Junhui, my dad, and my other friends. Everyone at my school assumed that I was fully human because I never showed any signs of being a werewolf. Little did they know the truth about me. 

But still, life was hard for someone like me. It's not fun having to always be careful in what I do and always have to look over my back in case someone decides to grab and take me. But life is life, especially for a hybrid like me. I was doomed to it the day I was born.

Sighing, I climbed out of bed and started to get ready for school. I changed into black ripped skinny jeans, a white, long-sleeve dress shirt (that wasn't tucked in), a tie, and a black blazer: our school uniforms. Usually, the headmaster didn't care of what we wore as long as we wore something generally close to the uniform attire, thus my outfit. I combed through my brown hair then styled it so it was swept up and to the side.

I looked in the mirror one more time before I grabbed my backpack and stepped out of my room. I walked across the hall and into the bathroom, where I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where my dad had papers spread out all over the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

"Hey dad," I greeted as I opened the fridge. 

His dad looked up. He softly smiled. 

"Good morning Minghao." 

"Anything good for breakfast today?" I asked, looking through the fridge, only to be disappointed to not see much food. 

"Ah, yesterday the pack meeting ran late, so I didn't have time to go shopping," Dad apologized. 

I shrugged then closed the door to the fridge.  

"It's okay. I can get Junhui to stop somewhere to get something on our way to school." 

"Okay, but I'll at least have dinner ready for tonight. I won't be able to eat with you though since we have another pack meeting." 

"That's fine. Junhui was going to come over and work on math with me," I told him.

"Alright."  

I then took out his phone and texted Junhui, telling him that we would have to stop somewhere and pick up something for me to eat on our way to school, which he agreed to.

I then heard a car horn. I looked out the front window and saw my best friend, Wen Junhui, waiting in his car. I slug my backpack onto my back before I quickly walked over to the door. 

"I gotta go dad. I'll see you later tonight," I said as I slipped on my shoes.

"Okay, have a good day," my dad told me. 

I nodded before I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me. I walked down the walkway and opened the door to Junhui's car. I stepped inside, threw my backpack into the backseat, and closed the door after me.

"Hey," I said, buckling my seat belt.

"Hey," Junhui replied, "Where did you want to get food?" 

I shrugged. 

"Surprise me." 

___

Junhui and I went to a small cafe him and I enjoyed eating at. He knew us both too well; I knew we were both like to have breakfast at this place. 

We pulled into the school parking lot. He pulled into a parking spot before he turned off his car. We both grabbed our backpacks and walked towards the school where our group of friends were waiting for us. 

"Do you think we'll get homework for math though? We just took that test yesterday," I pointed out. 

"You never know with Mr. Ahn. He's unpredictable," Junhui replied. 

I was about to reply but we were soon got to our typical meeting spot, a table in the courtyard, where we were greeted by our friends.

Our friend group included me, Junhui (we were the closest to each other out of everyone), Seokmin, Soonyoung (who were dating), Jihoon, Joshua, and Jeonghan, who were single. Joshua and Jeonghan were unusually close these days so I wondered if anything was happening between them

All of them were werewolves in my dad's pack. Junhui's dad was my dad's beta, which explained why we're close friends. Our dads spent a lot of time planning and defending our territory together, which left a lot of time for me and Junhui to become best friends. The rest of our friend's parents were under that authority. Junhui was in line to take his dad's position one day, while I was supposed to take my dad's position. 

I feel like my dad doesn't want to. He said he would hold on to his position until I was comfortable taking it from him. Either that or finding someone in the pack that would be able to handle that responsibility since I would have other priorities with my self-control.

"Jun! Minghao!" Seokmin exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 

"Hey Seokmin," I laughed as Seokmin started to squeeze me into a hug.

"Okay let him breathe," Junhui replied, grabbing Seokmin and taking him off of my shoulders.

I looked back and couldn't sworn that his amber eyes flickered, which only happened when he was trying to control his anger. 

"Junhui, it's okay. Seokmin is just doing what he usually does," I told him.

Soonyoung laughed then pulled his boyfriend away from Junhui.

"Jun you don't have to worry about Seokmin. He's just excited and hyper because his parents gave him back his phone and his freedom yesterday after he snuck out to go to that party last week."

"We told you not to go to that party," Joshua told him. 

"It was a fun party, so it was worth it," Seokmin replied. 

"Yeah, because not hanging out with me for a week was 'worth it'," Soonyoung pouted, "I was bored. You just had to get grounded."

Seokmin pouted with him. 

"I guess that wasn't very smart on my part." 

"Should've thought of that before you snuck out," Jihoon snickered as Jeonghan and Joshua laughed.

The bell then rang, signaling the students to go to class. Jihoon, Jeonghan, and Joshua then waved and started to walk away. Seokmin quickly placed a soft kiss on Soonyoung's lips before he ran to catch up to the other boys to go to their vocal class. Soonyoung waved to us and started to walk towards his dance class. 

"Well we should get to math," Junhui said, hooking his arm around mine.  

I nodded as we started to walk with Junhui. 

And suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. 

I quickly turned around and saw a tall figure with brown eyes and bleached blonde hair lock eyes with me. I turned back again, only to see the person was gone. 

"Hey... you okay?" 

I looked back to Junhui, who looked worriedly at me. 

I gave him a small smile and nodded. 

"Yeah, of course."

He raised an eyebrow but left the topic as we walked into our class. We walked to the back and sat in our desks, that happened to be next to each other. I sat down and pulled out my math materials as Junhui did the same.

The bell rang, starting off our day.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't edited sorry not sorry. Hehe. 
> 
> Enjoy. (:

**Minghao.**

I walked out of my last class for the day, dance, in which I had with Junhui. It was the same class Soonyoung had but was a different class period. It didn't make sense on why we all couldn't have it together, but Soonyoung insisted it was fine and didn't matter much because he had a friend in the class, Lee Chan, or something like that, because of it.

Junhui and I walked to my locker, like we usually did, with our friends nowhere to be seen. Soonyoung and Seokmin had probably snuck out to make out somewhere, knowing them, while Jihoon, Joshua, and Jeonghan were elsewhere. 

"Do you have any plans after school?" Junhui asked me as I opened my locker. 

"I'm just going to go home and work on the math homework," I shrugged, shoving books into my backpack. 

"I was thinking we could work together, so we could check each others answers and get a better grade on them," Junhui suggested. 

I closed my locker and turned to Junhui while I put on my backpack. I smirked as Junhui started to walk out of the school. 

"We always do our homework together. You don't even need to ask at this point." 

"But I check, just in case. Who knows? You might be sick of me at this point, since we spend a lot of time together since you... well, you're you." 

I lightly shoved him.

"I wouldn't get sick of you. You're my best friend," I replied, looking up at Junhui, whose face had flushed a light pink (which I chose to ignore), "and you don't have to be discreet about it. You've known since forever that I'm different. Just say it." 

"I don't say it because I'm scared some human or werewolf is listening. No one knows it's you and I'd like for it to stay that way. Who knows what'll happen if they found out the hybrid they're looking for... is you? What if they harm you or take you away? What if they kill you like they did with your mom?"

I gave Junhui an 'are-you-kidding' face. He knew he wasn't supposed to bring up my mom in that way. We both subconsciously agreed that my mom was a sensitive topic that I didn't respond to well so we almost never brought her up. 

"Junhui... you know you're not supposed to bring up my mom," I sternly said.

Junhui suddenly looked at me apologetically. 

"Sorry... I just... I worry about you HaoHao. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're the one worrying? You're the full bred werewolf. I'm the actual hybrid; I should be worrying," I said, lightly laughing, "But... I mean, my dad said I have a different scent since I'm both. If I have a different scent, it would be easier to find me. They haven't found me yet, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe." 

"Just in case, I'm going to be discreet," Junhui decided. 

I scoffed then rolled my eyes as I playfully shoved him again. 

Junhui jokingly glared at me before we got to his car. We climbed in. Junhui started the engine and started to drive off.

___

"Finished," I breathed as I put down my pencil. 

"You act as if Mr. Ahn has never given us that much homework before. He gives us that amount of homework every day, sometimes even more," Junhui replied as he finished his last problem.

"Well frankly, I'm tired," I pouted, "Besides, I'm tired of math and being indoors. Let's go to the backyard." 

Junhui quickly agreed as we both walked towards the door. We both slipped on our shoes then twisted the doorknob, walking outside that lead to the backyard. 

The backyard was a simply a medium-sized lawn that led into a forest, which got deeper as you went in. Dad said that it was easier to have a yard like this for the pack to go out for the hunt when it was the full moon, which was understandable since I often watched them transform and easily run off. I hoped I would be able to run with them. 

I laid down on the soft grass as Junhui did the same. We talked about everything like we typically did. It was one of the reasons on how and why Junhui and I became such good friends: we could talk to each other about anything and everything and could relate and agree on everything.

It wasn't long until his phone started to ring. He held up his finger before answering it. He accepted the call and brought the phone up to his ear. He sighed, bringing it away from his ear. 

"My dad needs me to do something for him. I'll be back in a little bit, okay HaoHao?" 

I nodded as Junhui walked back into the house. 

I closed my eyes and started to listen to the trees rustle from the wind and the birds chirping. It was serene and relaxing.

Then, I suddenly heard a voice in my head."

_"Minghao."_  

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around, seeing no one. 

I then heard the voice in my head, again.

_"Xu Minghao."_

I stood up and looked around. 

"Hello?" 

_"Come closer Minghao."_

The voice was... enticing, wherever it was coming from. I had to see where it was coming from. I found myself walking towards the forest. I walked deeper in, to the point the sun shines barely reached the forest floor because of the many leaves and branches. 

"Hello?" I called out again. 

I suddenly heard a growl. I turned around and gasped, seeing a gray wolf that looked strangely familiar.

The wolf seemed to smirk. 

_"Miss me?"_

My eyes widened as I backed away. 

"I-It's you." 

_"You remember me?"_

"Yes...," I whispered. 

_"I'm surprised you do, since you were littler when we first met," he replied, "I have to admit, you have grown to be more attractive over the years. Of course, I was joking about mating you when you were twelve... but maybe I actually should mate you."_

"You... You killed my mom," I whispered. 

The wolf tsked.

_"Still upset about your mother I see," he said, "Your mother was nothing but collateral damage. If I had to kill to get to you, then it was worth it, but I didn't because... well, do you know why?"_

I shakily shook my head. I suddenly stopped, seeing that I backed into a tree. I turned around to see the werewolf walking towards me. Only this time, he was slowly forming into human form. He looked to be about twenty-four with dyed silver hair and tan skin. He was tall, with dark, narrowing eyes and pursing lips. He wore jeans but was also shirtless.

He stood up and close to me. I gasped, seeing three fading claw mark scars on his face. 

"Your dad did this to me. I barely escaped with my **life** , and now that I've found his **special snowflake** , the one he's been trying to protect his entire life, the one and only **hybrid** , I'm going to get my revenge, **five** years later," he growled, "I'm taking you with me. I'm going to mate you, and you're going to do whatever my pack wants you to do."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, flashbacks of this same scene that happened five years ago suddenly running through my head. The only difference was that now, my dad was nowhere to be seen. 

He really going to succeed in what he intended to do five years ago. 

But suddenly, another growl was heard. 

I opened my eyes, and saw another werewolf run in. He was big, and silver, with amber eyes.

I didn't recognize him as Junhui or any of my friends, so who was this werewolf?

The silver wolf pounced onto the one that attacked me. He growled.

He growled.

_"Jaehyung, leave."_

"This is the one we're looking for."

_"No, you're supposed to be scouting for the one that injured Seungkwan, now leave."_

"But-"

_"Get. Out,"  he growled again, "You're talking to a future alpha. **Don't** test me." _

'Jaehyung' glared at him one more time before he shoved the silver wolf to get off of him. He then looked at me one more time.

_"Next time, Minghao."_

'Jayhyung' then ran off, transforming into a wolf as he ran back into the darkness. 

"Thank you," I breathed, as I watched him run off.

He nodded.

I deeply breathed, trying to calm myself down. I looked at the gray wolf, to get a better look at him. I was surprised to see him looking back at me with his amber eyes.

I looked over his body. He was huge, with a silver coat that seemed to shine in the sunlight. And suddenly, we made eye contact. It's cliche, but something felt different with this wolf. I felt something powerful stir in me; it took my breath away. His amber eyes matched the coat perfectly. Many werewolves have a hard, stern, cold stare, but he was different. His eyes seemed to show compassion and love.   

Slowly, but cautiously, I walked closer to him as he slowly backed away. 

"Who are you?" 

He looked away as I tried to touch his fur. 

_"I can't tell you."_

"Why not?" 

_"I-I can't. I-I'm not safe for you to be around."_

"But-" 

_"Sorry, but I have to go. I'll... I'll see you around."_

And with that, the wolf ran off. I leaned against the tree while he ran off. 

I ran my hands through my hair after he disappeared.

_"Who was he?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Minghao.**

"Minghao!"

I snapped out of dazed thoughts and saw Junhui running towards me. He reached me and gently pulled me towards him. His eyes intently looked over my body before they met mine.

"What happened?" He asked.

"This werewolf... it just attacked me," I whispered, cautiously looking around.

"Oh god," Junhui gasped, "I should've made you come in with me. You're okay right?"

"I'm fine Jun," I assured him, "Another werewolf came and saved me."

"Another werewolf? From our pack?" Junhui asked.

"I'm not sure. He seemed weary and cautious about saving me. I thanked him... and then he ran away. I didn't even get his name."

"That's suspicious. He saves you, but he quickly runs off?" Junhui asked.

"Yeah... I'm not sure... what else to say," I hesitantly said.

"We'll deal with this later. Let's go inside. I'll make you some tea," Junhui said,

I hesitantly nodded before I allowed Junhui to wrap an arm around my shoulder. I turned my head back, and saw the same amber eyes watch me as Junhui lead me back inside the house.

___

Junhui thought I needed to take my mind off of things. He told me that the rest of our friends were meeting at the ice cream place a couple of blocks away from where I lived, so he insisted that we go join them. That's how I found myself sitting in a booth with my friends, occasionally sipping from a strawberry milkshake. We often joked with each other, but my mind was elsewhere since the incident.

_"Who was the mysterious wolf?"_

_"Why would he save me and just run off?"_

_"Why did I feel something different with him?"_

"What do you think Minghao?" I heard Jeonghan ask.

I suddenly looked up from my milkshake and realized everyone was staring at me. 

"What do you mean?" 

"A werewolf would win in a fight against a human armed with wolfsbane, right?" Seokmin asked. 

"But wolfsbane is our weakness. If a human is able to shoot us with a tranquilizing dart, we're done," Soonyoung added.

"But it also depends on how much wolfsbane we're injected with. If it's a lot... then yes, we're unconscious. If it's a little bit, we're okay," Jihoon then pointed out, "Anyway, what do you think Minghao? We'd like an opinion from someone that's not a full werewolf."

I shrugged then went back to drinking my milkshake. The rest of them worriedly looked at me before they looked each other. Yes, I was typically quiet doing their quarrels, but usually not this quiet. I had other things on my mind; the werewolf had taken over my thoughts. They all looked to Junhui. Junhui looked back at them before they looked at each other intently, nodding every once in a while. 

I knew they were talking through their minds and having their own mind conversations. Only werewolves could do that. When a wolf talks to a human through their mind, humans have to reply verbally, physically, with their mouths. I should've been able to do that, because I'm half of one, but again, my werewolf side and the capabilities that came with it were suppressed until... well, I wasn't fully sure. Junhui was probably telling them about what happened to me earlier because they all worriedly looked at me. 

"I'm okay guys. I promise," I sighed, "I just wandered into a place I shouldn't have." 

"You're sure?" Jisoo asked. 

"Yeah," I said again, "I guess I should be getting home. My dad's home early today because of cancelled meetings, so he wants to spend time together to make up for the pack meetings he's been in." 

"I could walk you home, Junhui suggested, getting up from his seat. 

"No, it's fine. I... I just wanna be alone right now," I admitted. 

I left some money for my unfinished milkshake and walked out the door. I shoved my hands in my front hoodie pocket and started to walk home, which wouldn't be a long walk since I lived just down the street. The street I lived on was lined by the same forest that lined by backyard. Walking by the forest to get home should've scared me; I wasn't because of how the sun looked through the trees during the sunset. It was beautiful and worth a trip by the forest.

I stopped walking and peered into the woods. I hoped I would see the silver werewolf from before. He was here a few hours ago. He could've have gone far.

"Hello?" I called out. 

Silence.

"Hello?" I called out again.

More silence.

"I just want to thank you that's all." 

_"You're going to get yourself kidnapped if you keep screaming."_

And then I saw the same beautiful amber eyes from before. He started to walk towards me. It wasn't long before he stood in front of me. His silver coat seemed to shine in the sunset rays. His fur coat seemed so soft; I almost wanted to touch it. He was larger than I remember; he seemed to tower over me. 

_"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."_

I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat when I heard him talk again.

"I walk home this way." 

" _I've never seen you before."_

"I... I guess... maybe you've seen me with my friend. That could be it."

_"Could be," he thought, "Where is your friend?"_

I shrugged. 

"Not here. Just needed some alone time I guess."

_"Understandable. It's needed, especially when you have almost everyone in your pack constantly bothers you."_

"That must be unfortunate," I replied, "I wouldn't really know. I haven't met my dad's pack yet. He doesn't allow be to be with the werewolves yet, with the exceptions of my friends." 

_"You're missing out. A pack is like a family. They support, protect, and occasionally annoy you."_

I lightly laughed. I smiled up at him.

I smiled up at him.

"I... I wanted to thank you again... for saving me earlier. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't come in."

_"It's no problem. And honestly, I would've seen you eventually. Jaehyung is in my pack. He likes to show off what he catches. In your case... being who you are... he really would've shown you off. It's annoying, and I wasn't about to watch his brag."_

"You know who I am?"

_"You're the hybrid," the wolf bluntly said._

My eyes slightly widened.

He does know.

"Then why-"

Suddenly, the wolf looked around with his ears perked up. I looked around as well, hearing the distant howls. I looked back at the wolf, who lowly growled. 

_"I have to go. It was nice talking to you."_

The wolf started to turn around and run, but I stopped him. 

"Wait!" 

He turned back again. 

"Will I see you again?" 

The wolf seemed to smile. 

_"I don't see why not."_

I softly smiled and watched as he ran off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't have taken this long to update but honestly I have no idea where this story's going so idk man, but I will figure it out. And plus I apologize, this chapter's shit. I'm sorry. :/ 
> 
> Next one will be better, promise. (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start writing this again, seeing as this is more popular than I thought it was going to be. I think many people want to see what happens so here is another update... 5 months later. Cx Plus, I was just wildly inspired again aha. Also, important author's note at the end.
> 
> Enjoy! (:

**Minghao.**

_"Will I see you again?"_

_"I don't see why not."_

I shyly smiled as I continued walking, thinking of the wolf I had a first real conversation with. To me, it seemed to flow so well. Nothing about it was awkward. The wolf seemed to genuine, and kind. He was a reminder that there are good werewolves out there, unlike wolves like 'Jaehyung'. The conversation made him feel warm inside. It made him feel happier than he did in the ice cream parlor.

"I need to know him. I have to... because no one's made me feel this way before."

Before I knew it, I arrived at home. I walked up the walkway and up to the front door. I pulled the house key out of my pocket and put it into the keyhole. I turned the key and unlocked it. I pushed the door opened and closed it behind me. I slipped off my shoes and immediately headed to the kitchen, where I could smell something tasty being made. 

I walked through the entrance of the kitchen and saw dad turning off the stove and carrying a pot to the table. On the table, I saw two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks set for the both of us. 

"Hey dad," I said with a smile. 

He looked over to my direction and gave me a soft smile.  

"Hey," he said, "I was wondering where you were. I thought you were ditching out on me this time.  

I lightly laughed as he did the same.  

"Come eat. I just finished making noodles," he said, "It's been awhile since we were able to spend some time together.  

I instantly nodded, being as hungry as I was. I walked over to the dining table and sat down as dad did the same. We both grabbed our chopsticks and started to grab at the noodles in the pot. It wasn't long before we started slurping up the noodles.

"You know I would've have ditched out on you dad," I started to say, "I was just out with my friends. They wanted me to take my mind off of things after... after..." 

I debated on whether to tell my dad on what happened today. As much as I loved my dad, he was overprotective at times. When I first started high school, he demanded the principle to allow to have one of his wolves escort me around. He didn't back down until I promised that I wouldn't make any rash decisions that would expose my identity. I also had to promise him that I would always be around Junhui or my other friends, which I didn't mind. Junhui was my best friend. 

Unfortunately, my dad always seemed to know when bad things seemed to strike.  

Yeah, he was one of those dads.  

"What happened Minghao?" Dad asked me, "I smell something on you, and it isn't your scent. I swear if you did something like hook up with someone... you know better; we haven't even had the talk yet. The last thing you need to do is get an STD or something on top of all this hybrid stuff."

I choked on my noodles. I coughed before I swallowed my noodles and cleared my throat before I continued to talk.

"Oh my god dad, no," I said, "It's not that." 

"Then what is it?" He asked.

I gulped. 

"Well... I... I was attacked today." 

I heard his chopsticks drop to the table. He turned my head towards him and examined my face. Like I said, overprotective dad. He always looked over me like when, even if it was the little things such as getting a paper cut from my math homework. At times he worried when he didn't need to, but I understood that he didn't want a repeat of what happened five years ago.  

"What happened?" He asked. 

"I was just attacked, okay? I just... wandered where I shouldn't have, that's all," I replied.  

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine dad, I promise."

"Did you get a name?" He asked. 

"It... It was the same wolf that killed mom and almost took me five years ago. I found out his name was Jaehyung," I replied.  

My dad almost growled. His eyes flickered gold before they went back to brown again.

"Their pack is always giving us trouble. I'll have to meet with their alpha again soon," he said, "I've fought Jaehyung; he doesn't go down without a fight. Since your werewolf abilities have been suppressed... you couldn't have fought him off. How did you get out safely?" 

"A... A wolf came in and saved me," I said. 

"A wolf from my pack?"  

"I... I don't think so, because Jaehyung listened to this wolf. You told me wolves listen to their own, especially their alphas, and that's exactly what happened."

"The wolf was an alpha?" 

"He said he was a future alpha."

"Did you get a name out of him?"

"No. I wish I did," I said, whispering the last part, "I... I think there was something else too... I think I could've been the target." 

"What makes you think that?" Dad asked. 

"The two wolves were talking, and I could understand them. Jaehyung said that... that I was the one they're looking for." 

My dad seemed to freeze. Nervousness seemed to fill his eyes as the words started to process. 

"Dad, what does that mean?" I asked, "Does this have anything to do with me being a hybrid?" 

"I didn't expect them to find out so soon," he whispered. 

"What does that mean? Dad? Dad?" 

Without a response, he quickly finished his food. He got up from his chair and put his bowl in the sink. He walked over to the door, where he quickly put on his jacket and slipped on his shoes. Before he walked out, he looked to me. 

"If you see any of those wolves again, you tell me, Junhui, any of your friends, just tell one of us, okay?" 

"Dad, I understand that you would want to lock up Jaehyung; I want him gone too, but the other wolf didn't do anything bad to me. He saved me. If he didn't, Jaehyung would probably be mating me right now." 

"You don't know the werewolf. You don't know his intentions. It could've been a trap you easily could've fallen into. The only difference is, is that no one would've been there to save you. You're in more danger than you think you are. Just leave it be and understand that."

"But dad-" 

"Xu Minghao, if you see any of those wolves, you are to tell any of us in the pack. After, you are to stay away from them. You don't know who they are and whether they're good or bad. Do you understand that?"

I sighed. 

"Yeah."

"Good. Lock the doors and don't answer the doors for anyone."

I turned around as he walked out the door. 

"I know basic stranger safety dad." 

___

"Woah," Junhui said after I told him of the earlier events, "You dad never yells. This must have been a huge deal."

"That exactly my point," I sighed.

"My dad just walked out the door. Your dad must be holding an emergency meeting or something," Junhui then said.

"Does it have something to do with me being a hybrid? The meeting, I mean?" 

"I... I'm not allowed to say anything. Your dad forbids us from talking about it in the pack. He's scared that... that it'll attract unwanted attention," Jun cautiously said. 

Minghao sighed.

"Sometimes, I just wish I wasn't treated like I was a child, or like glass, you know? I'm almost eighteen. I'm almost an adult. I think I deserve to know more about who I am. I wish I knew more about who I was, even now. Every time I ask dad about what I am and what it means for me to be a hybrid, he always gives me a shady answer before he changes the subject, you know?" 

"Hao... I hate to break it to you, but you sort of are childlike when it comes to the pack. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but Jihoon thinks you would fit in pretty well with the rest of the pups. You're not fully aware of your abilities and don't fully understand who you are, just like the pups are," Junhui told him, "Plus, you don't always look at... the bigger picture. You're innocent and naive that way."

"Please don't tell me that, especially now." 

"Whatever. If I knew you were just going to shake off this answer, I wouldn't have said anything. Now Jihoon might beat me up with his guitar or something," Junhui groaned as Minghao lightly laughed, "But this wolf... I'm siding with your dad on this one. You don't even know who this wolf is. I get that he saved you and all... but what if all of it was a ploy?"

Minghao's laugh died down.

"But Jun-"  

"You know your dad really cares about your safety, right? He's been that way since your mom died; he's been extra cautious on making sure you're safe and alive. He wants to make sure that you're alive and well. And honestly... I think he does this because he knows he won't survive it if you die. He could only get up and move on after your mom died because he had you. You were his anchor, even though you didn't realize it. I was only thirteen at the time, and I could tell how much he leaned on you for support." 

Junhui paused. 

"Just... do this for your dad, please?" 

I thought back to my dad. Throughout my mom's death and to her send off, I could tell how much my dad wanted to crumble. Even though I was at a young age of twelve, I could tell he wanted to cry as much as I did, but he didn't. He stayed stoic throughout. He believed that he was staying strong for me, but anyone could see that he was susceptible to the pain of the loss of my mom, his wife. There were nights that I would hear my dad sob and apologize for not being able to save her on time like he did for me. I've even heard him promise her that I'll live the life I was destined to live, after all of the hybrid danger I was getting put through. It wasn't fair for my dad to suck up the pain and continue his alpha responsibilities and not have his time to grieve like me, who cried for weeks on end. Not getting myself killed is the least I could do to relieve him of that.

"And do it for me, your best friend, who really cares about your safety?"  

Junhui was my best friend, no doubt about that. In fact, my mother's death was the main reason why we became best friends. Because of my grief, I started to push people away. My old friends stopped talking to me once I stopped going to meet with them. Junhui was the one that stood by my side (knowing what it was like to live without a mother, who walked out on their family when he was young) and didn't leave even when I attempted to push him away. It would be unfair to put him through the pain of loss if I did something recklessly and got myself killed. Junhui didn't deserve that.

"Fine. I'll be careful around the wolves," I eventually agreed.

I could practically feel Junhui's smile radiate through the phone. 

"Thank you HaoHao." 

I weakly smiled. 

"Well... I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to go to bed." 

"Alright. Night Hao." 

I brought my phone away from my ear and ended the call. I slipped my phone into my pocket and walked upstairs to my room. Once I walked in, I looked out the window and saw the same amber eyes I saw before. I waved; The wolf nodded before he ran off. 

I was going to get to know this wolf. 

He intrigued me; I needed to talk to him. I needed more reasons as to why he saved me and why he didn't take me for his own like Jaehyung wanted to. 

_"But you told Junhui you would stay away from the wolves."_

I shrugged. 

_"Well... what he and my dad don't know won't hurt them."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.
> 
> So... I was thinking of maybe rewriting this? Like I would reupload everything and come up with a more structed plot. Plus, I think I might change the point of view? Idk I would just change some things then reupload. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. New update will come soon. (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with an updateee. (: 
> 
> Friendly warning I don't have an updating schedule so my updating schedule is unevely spaced out. You'll have to be patient to keep up with me sorz. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! (: 
> 
> Also thanks for 100 kudoss. <3

**Minghao.**

"Hao."

_"It's been a week since I've seen him. How would I even find him?" I asked myself, "I don't even know where to begin. Where he was and where I saw him were pure coincidences. How would I find him if I want to see him? If only I had his name."_

"Hao..."

_"I could always wander around the backyard and see if he appears. Maybe he's a scout, but wait... he's a future alpha. Maybe he's a scout and a future alpha? He has to be both. If he isn't, how could he have found me so fast?"_

"Hao!" 

I shot up from our table at the courtyard. I looked up and saw Junhui and the rest of our friends staring at me. 

"Hao... are you okay? You sort of just... put your head on the table and shut out everything," Junhui said.

I hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I have a lot of things on my mind," I replied.  

"So you're okay?" Soonyoung asked me. 

"Y-Yeah," I replied, "I um... I have homework to catch up on. So... I'm going to skip out on our milkshake trip if that's okay." 

"I-I guess," Junhui said.

I nodded. I stood up from the table, grabbed my backpack, and started to walk away. Before I could, Junhui reached out, grabbed my hand, and pulled me back. I gave him a confused look as he worriedly looked at me.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? You don't have to go through this alone. I didn't do that when your mom died and I'm not going to do that again now." 

"I'm fine Junhui, I promise," I replied.

Junhui sighed then nodded. 

"If you say so." 

Before Junhui pulled away, he softly smiled and gently squeezed my hand while everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I gave them all a confused look before I slowly pulled my hand away.

"See you guys tomorrow." 

I rushed off. I usually never hid anything from Junhui, or any of my friends really, but this was different. There was no doubt that dad told Junhui and the rest of the pack about the werewolf that attacked me. If I told Junhui that I was yearning to know more about him, he would freak out. It wouldn't be long until dad found out and locked me in my room until he was sure werewolves were done looking for me. Plus, I told him myself that I would stay away from them. 

I was buried in my own thoughts; I didn't even realize another body that ran into me. I looked up and saw another guy standing in front of me. 

He was taller than me and definitely very handsome. He had tan skin, black hair that was swept up, and brown eyes. He looked confident in himself. He wore a white shirt that hugged his body under his school blazer, black skinny jeans, and black canvas shoes. I couldn't stop staring. I almost couldn't believe anyone could be this handsome.

"Oh my god; I'm so sorry," he quickly apologized, dropping his confident smile.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my stare, "No no no, I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going." 

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry," he said.

"But-" 

"Don't worry about it." 

He flashed another smile, and I almost felt my legs give out. He then looked off then back at me. 

"I'll see you later, yeah?" 

"O-Of course." 

He gave me another smile before he walked past.

I looked back and watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

Once I turned back around, I mentally groaned. I realized I never got his name.

___

Once I got home, I dropped my backpack to the floor. Completely forgetting my homework, I walked over to back door and stepped out. I looked through the yard and into the forest. 

_"Maybe he's in there," I thought to myself, "There's only one way to find out."_

I took a deep breath before I walked away from the house and into the forest. After walking a ways in, I looked around. 

"Wolf?" I called out, "I... I don't know your name, but maybe I could now. I just want to talk to you. I want to learn more. I'm risking being out here to talk to you. If you're here, please show yourself."

_"You're pretty brave for doing this, knowing who you are."_

I recognized that voice that rung through my head. I felt a smile spread across my face as I saw the same wolf walk towards me. The same silver coat shined as the same amber eyes looked at me.

"Well... I wanted to see you. Being the hybrid shouldn't stop that," I shrugged. 

The wolf seemed to smile. 

_"You really want to know me more don't you?"_

"Yeah... since that day you saved me."

The wolf then wearily looked at me.

 _"Are you sure you want this?"_  

"Yes." 

He slightly lifted his head. He then walked towards me. He slowly bent down so he was in a sitting position.  

 _"Climb on."_  

"Um... why?"

_"You want to get to know me more, right?"_

I nodded.  

_"Well, we can't do that here. I'm in the area of another pack's territory; because of that, your dad will be able to pick up my scent, and it won't be pretty for either of us from that point on."_

I quickly nodded again.

"Right, right."

He motioned with his head to climb onto his back. Quickly, I swung my leg over his back and jumped onto his back. Once I was securely on his back, he stood up to his full height. It was then when I realized how tall he was. My feet couldn't touch the ground (they were hanging off of the wolf's sides) and I towered over the ground. With a low growl, we ran deeper into the woods. 

I saw how fast he ran. The woodsy trees appeared and disappeared in seconds. The different shadows that casted on the ground varied with the different trees that covered us. 

I almost expected the wood to be completely dark once we got deeper in, so I was surprised to see a sudden clearing. I looked in awe when I saw a flowing river in front of us. My eyes followed the river, and I saw that the river eventually flowed off a cliff and formed into a waterfall. A few trees lined the river, shading the river and cooling its temperature. The sun shined brightly, also making the water shimmer. 

The wolf sat down again. I climbed off and continued to look at the scenery around me.

_"Do you like it?"_

"It... It's amazing," I breathed, "How... How did you find this place?" 

_"It's my private spot. No human could get this far on foot, and it's unclaimed territory, so it's definitely private. I come here to... well, to think and unwind," the wolf said, "It gets stressful being an alpha-in-training and learning everything that comes along with it gets to me. I come here to clear my head and escape from reality. I'm almost surprised this place hasn't been claimed by a pack yet. It's so calm and serene here."_

"It's... It's nice," I said with a smile. 

The wolf nodded. 

_"Come sit with me?"_

I nodded. We walked a bit upstream to where the water was quieter so we would be disturbed by the louder rushing waters. Once we reached another shaded tree, he sat down. I sat down next to him.

"So... where should we start?" I asked. 

_"Wherever you want to. You want to know more about me, don't you?" He asked._

"Right," I started, "How... How old are you?" 

_"I'm your age," he replied._

"So you go to my school?" 

The wolf nodded. 

"Do I know you, as a human?" 

He tilted his head. 

_"You might," he replied, "You're Xu Minghao, right?"_

I nodded.

_"Well... you might, in that case," he replied, "I've been around. I don't think you know me personally though. You're always with your group of friends. They seem very protective of you, especially the one named... Junhui. You're always with him especially."_

"Yeah... I mean, I don't mind hanging out with them. They're my friends, and Junhui's my best friend, but... I don't know. I think my dad is just worried about me, ever since the incident when I was twelve. He's scared to leave me alone now so I feel like he asks my friends to always be with me, especially Junhui. Not that I mind. I just... I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain. I don't ever have my space from them except if I'm home, and home is really the only safe space for me, which is understandable as to why I can be there alone."

_"What happened when you were twelve?"_

Minghao looked away.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." 

The wolf reached over and nuzzled me. 

_"I'm sorry I brought it up," he said, "Now let's move on, shall we?"_

I nodded. 

We talked for what seemed like hours. We talked about our interests, our families, and our lives in general. I couldn't believe he would be up to anything. He was too sweet and genuine for that. Even if he was putting on an act, it seemed too real to be an act. On numerous occasions, I kept asking what his name was, but he always looked away and changed the subject. I learned to drop the subject by then.

"You did what?" I laughed. 

" _Accidently set my friend on fire. My friend, Wonwoo, is mainly to blame for that. We were racing, and he wasn't watching where he was going, and he ran right into the fire. His fur got caught on fire, and my pack had to throw him into the pond to keep the fire from spreading. He was hairless for a couple of weeks. He kept out of his werewolf form for as much as he could but he couldn't escape the full moon. My friends and even the entire pack couldn't help but make fun of him. He looked like a hairless pup," the wolf said._

"That's hilarious," I said with an accompanied laugh.  

The wolf seemed to smile.  

_"You have an adorable laugh."_

I covered my mouth before I looked away.  

"My laugh is not that cute."  

 _"It's adorable. I like it. It's not often I hear a laugh as adorable as yours," the wolf said._  

I looked back. The wolf nuzzled me again. I smiled again as I looked back at him.  

And I swore I fell for those eyes all over again. The sincerity, the comfort, the genuine beauty and care within them.  

Suddenly, my phone rang. I groaned before I pulled it out of my pocket. I gulped when I saw my dad's caller ID on the screen. I pressed the green accept button and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hey dad."  

"Where in the hell are you?"  

I gulped again. Dad only swore when he was really angry. I knew I must have done it this time.  

"I'm... at the library."  

"You sure as hell aren't. Jun told me you left early to finish homework. When I get home, I see your backpack abandoned and you nowhere to be seen."  

"I went to the library to read. I needed a break. I should be able to take a break from school and everything else."  

"Come home right now, or so help me god I will send my scouts out to drag you home."  

"Yes dad."  

I brought the phone away from my ear and ended the call. I sighed as I put my phone back in my pocket. 

_"Your dad?"_

"Yeah. He wants to home now."  

_"Oh," he said, "Sorry I kept you out so long."_

"No, it's not your fault. I... I liked being out and away from my dad and my friends. As much as I love them, it was a nice change, and I liked it," I said, "Can we come back here more often?"  

_"Of course. My place is your place now," he said, "We should get you back before your dad sends out the scouts."_

"You heard that?" 

_"I'm a werewolf Minghao. I have enhanced hearing."_

"Oh... oh. Right." 

I stood up. He stayed sitting so I could climb onto his back. Once I comfortably sat, he stood. I realized how much time had passed when I saw the sun starting to set, which made the water shine. We must have really been talking for hours. 

He started to run back, and before I could even realize it, we were back in the woods that would lead to my backyard. He sat and I climbed back down. Before I walked out, I heard his voice in my head. 

_"M."_

I turned back. 

"What?" 

_"M. It's not my full name, but it's what some of my friends call me."_

"So we're friends now?"

_"I hope so. Would... Would you like to be my friend?"_

"Yeah.... I would love to," I said with a smile, "But your nickname, M. I like it."

"I'm glad you do."

I shyly looked to the floor before I looked back up at him.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?"  

He nodded. 

"Yes," he replied, "See you tomorrow, Minghao."  

I nodded before I walked off. I headed towards the back door where dad would undoubtedly be waiting for my arrival. 

Before I walked in, I looked back one last time. M nodded once again before he ran off. 

I softly smiled before I walked in and closed and locked the door behind me, ready to face the punishment dad had in store for me.  


End file.
